


Kiss and Make Up

by day3plus3



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day3plus3/pseuds/day3plus3
Summary: Christmas is empty without Wonpil, and Jae just misses him so much.





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, here's a lil something I wrote hehe ❤

Jaehyung was always fond of Christmas parties. He didn't mind playing "All I want for Christmas" on repeat, and he especially loves the scent of hot chocolate and mint. It was always his favourite time of the year, and yet, he was sitting alone in a corner in Jimin's Christmas party, while everyone else seemed too pumped to notice his existence. He sighed and ran his hands across his messy dark hair, wishing he was at home instead. He checked his phone - no notifications. 

"Don't tell me you're going to sit here all night, hyung," Dowoon knew why his hyung was sulking, all the members knew.

"And if I do? I don't feel like celebrating Christmas, Dowoonie."

"Maybe you should talk to Wonpil hyung."

Hearing his name made his heart ache a little. It's been two weeks - two whole weeks! It has been the only thing on Jaehyung's mind. That damn keyboardist. He should have never shouted at Wonpil, and Wonpil shouldn't have aggravated Jaehyung. He remembered how hurt he was on that day, and how Wonpil had left their dorm, saying he'd stay at his parents house until their Christmas break ends.

"I don't think Wonpil wants to see me at all."

"Knowing Wonpil hyung, he probably misses you as much as you miss him."

...•..••☆...••☆...

Jaehyung shoved his freezing hands in the pockets of his coat, silently hoping he doesn't catch a cold. He left Jimin's place to take a walk around the area, leaving his members to have fun. The neighbourhood was glittering with pretty lights, and he could hear the children singing Christmas songs near the Christmas tree in a nearby park. He loved Christmas, but spending it without Wonpil made it so empty and lonely.

"Why'd you gotta be so stupid?" Jae whispered to himself.

He wanted to see Wonpil so badly that he can drive to his parent's house and see him but what would he say? What were the right words to say to him? 

Jaehyung soon arrived at his shared apartment with his members. He was surprised because the lights were switched on but he was sure that his members were still at the party.

"Brian? Sungjin?" He called as he opened the door.

"Jaehyung?"

"W-wonpil? When did you come here?"

Wonpil just got out of the shower. He was wearing pajamas and a white long sleeves as he pressed a towel on his wet hair.

"An hour ago. I didn't know ya'll were at a party," he explained.

It went silent, the tension seeping in. 

"H-have you eaten?" Wonpil asked.

Jaehyung shook his head, because he didn't have the appetite to eat the whole day.

"My mom... made some kimbap for you."

Wonpil set the table for them, placing two rolls of kimbap on a plate and kimchi fried rice that Jaehyung assumes his mom also made. Jaehyung didn't realize he was absolutely famished until he started eating. It tasted delicious, just like always.

After eating, Wonpil was washing the dishes and Jaehyung couldn't hold himself any longer. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a backhug. 

"Uh, I-"

"Sorry," Jaehyung said. 

"Sorry I hurt you, and I'm sorry I suck at this whole boyfriend thing. I never meant anything I said."

Wonpil turned behind to face him and wrapped his arms around him. Since Jae was taller, he could rest his head on his chest.

"I'm also sorry because I spent the last three years practically teasing you and overall being a jerk on and off camera," Jae continued.

Wonpil held back the tears that threated to escape his eyes. He didn't realize how badly he needed to hear those words of assurance from him. 

"I'm sorry I know I can get clingy and-"

"Shh. You're not, okay? Cling all you want, please. I don't get enough of you," Jae kissed Wonpil's forehead and the younger giggled.

"Why're you laughing?"

"You're so cheesy, I'm not used to it," the younger says and Jae blushed lightly.

"Do you want to go back to Jimin's place? Let's go have fun with the members," Wonpil said.

"Okay. Go get ready."

...•..••☆...••☆...

"It's so pretty tonight."

Jaehyung held Wonpil's hand as they walked to Jimin's place.

"Literally 2 hours ago I was walking alone, wishing you were here. Why am I so lucky today?" 

The continued to walk in silence.

"Oh, I haven't bought you a present yet. What do you want?"

"You can give me a kiss," Jaehyung said, and Wonpil smacked him on his head.

Wonpil was always too shy to initiate kisses and Jaehyung was well aware of that but the older just laughed.

"Well, that's the only gift I want," Jae shrugs.

Wonpil pouts and takes a deep breath before holding Jaehyung's cheeks and pulling him closer, giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
Wonpil was about to pull away but the older held his waist and kissed him longer this time.

"Merry Christmas, Pil."

"Merry Christmas, Jaehyungie."


End file.
